


All the Stars in the Cosmos

by F1ukemeister24



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, is it a slow burn?, lots of fluff, more transformers to be added as I figure out who else is on the damn space station, slow for me perhaps, unless they're just unamed mechs no one cared to name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1ukemeister24/pseuds/F1ukemeister24
Summary: The drabble series of how two very different mechs slowly fell for each other.
Relationships: Cosmos/Soundwave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Being on the space station, Cosmos couldn’t help but notice how centered everyone was around Soundwave. This space station was a big undertaking, and a lot of it was largely orchestrated by Soundwave himself. Granted he had recruited humans to help build and lay the foundations, but none of it would have been possible without Soundwave’s grandiose. 

Everyone deferred to him. Everyone trusted him. Trusted in his abilities, in his decision making, in his reliability. But he was a Decepticon. Being an autobot, Cosmos had a hard time connecting the words Decepticon with the words trusting and reliable. But the longer he stayed here, the more his view of the stereotypical Decepticon was being overridden with the mech that was Soundwave. And perhaps, back when the war was still going strong, Soundwave would have fit that stereotype, but now, during peacetime, Soundwave was making an effort to change that view. And not just his own reputation, but the reputation of all Decepticons. He wanted to change the universes perception of what a Decepticon was. And Cosmos admired him for that.

Cosmos jolted when he felt talons settle on his shoulder plating. Had he been staring at Soundwave for so long that he became unaware of his surroundings? “You’ve been staring at boss for a while there little autobot.” Cosmos would have frowned if he had the faceplates to form the motions. Instead he grumbled at Laserbeak. “Yeah? Well…” 

Cosmos didn’t have an excuse. He crossed his arms. And then uncrossed them. Then he shifted his pedes and crossed his arms again as he looked somewhere that wasn’t Soundwave.

He felt Laserbeak flap his wings from his position on his shoulder plating. “CAW! Little Autobot thinks he’s good enough for SOUNDWAVE?!”

Primus, did Laserbeak have to be so LOUD? “SHH! I do not!” He impulsively threw his servos over Laserbeak’s beak, wildly glancing around to see if anyone had overheard. Luckily Soundwave was still across the room and looking down at his computers. “OW!” Laserbeak had brought his talons up and clawed at his servos. Laserbeak had flown up to settle high up in the railings of the stations bulkhead.

His blue visor was glaring up at Laserbeak. “I do not have a crush on Soundwave.” He stage whispered. He didn’t. He just...could notice the good traits of a mech with a lot of bad points. Soundwave must have bad points too. For instance...he...he was a Decepticon! Cosmos couldn’t help the need to glance at Soundwave from the corner of his perception. 

Okay, that was a weak attempt. There had to be something bad about his character. Horrifyingly, Cosmos realized the more he tried to think of Soundwave’s good and bad points, the good largely outweighed the bad. Sure he was secretive and maybe a bit manipulative, but he cared about people, he cared about his minicons, he cared about the future of the Decepticons, and he cared about a nobody like Cosmos.

Something clanged against his helm and Cosmos glared back up at Laserbeak. “HEY!” Cosmos attention was soon diverted to keeping Laserbeak from clawing his faceplates off.

Soundwave's servos resumed their motions against the keyboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmos was introduced to the stations bar by Sky-Byte and he had been indulging in getting super drunk for one night and one night only. For all he knew everyone he knew was dead, he had nowhere to go, and he was alone in the universe. He didn’t even have D.O.C. with him and that seemed to upset drunk him the most.

Sky-Byte was the one behind the bar and he didn’t try to stop the Autobot from getting sloshed. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw were sitting on each of his shoulders and playing to Cosmos fears as they took advantage of how drunk he was by stealing drinks from his high-grade.

“T-They’re all-hic-t-they’re all deeeaaaad!” Cosmos was currently bawling his woes to the whole bar as he cupped his high-grade with both servos. It hadn’t been his plan originally, but Sky-Byte had convinced him to relax with a cup or two, and with his mood at an all time low at the reality that everyone he knew was most likely dead, Cosmos had decided to indulge. One cup had turned into two cups, which had turned into thee and then four and now Cosmos wasn’t sure how many he had ingested through his intake port.

“CAW!” Buzzsaw lifted his beak from the cube Cosmos held between his clenched servos, energon leaking out the sides of his beak. He must have been at least a little affected by the high-grade as he swayed a bit before flapping his wings to steady himself. “Ha ha! All your Autobot friends are deeeaaaad!”

Laserbeak, the more tactful of the two, subtly smacked his counterpart upside the helm with his wing from behind Cosmos own helm. “What he MEANT was that HA YEA the Autobot’s probably died, but you got US now!” Laserbeak preened on Cosmos left shoulder plate before dipping back down to steal another sip from Cosmos high-grade.

Sky-Byte watched Cosmos with a wary eye, not quite caring enough to stop Buzzsaw and Laserbeak, but starting to maybe feel a little bad about the little bot crying his optics out. A mech wanted to get beyond sloshed was their own prerogative, but he could see the two cons were just making things worse for the autobot. Just as he was about to open his derma and say something, another voice rang out. “Buzzsaw, Laserbeak: desist.”

Buzzsaw and Laserbeak both let out caws of affront as Soundwave ordered them to return to their posts on the station. Sky-Byte watched as Soundwave stood next to Cosmos and set a servo upon his shoulder. 

“Cosmos: are you alright?” Cosmos stared up at Soundwave from the chair he was sprawled in before he let out a stuttered hiccup and starting crying again. Except this time he threw his arms around Soundwave’s waist and cried into his stomach plating.

Soundwave settled both his servos on the autobots shoulder plates before setting his stare on Sky-Byte. The beastformer gulped at the implied blame. “Hey, boss-man, don’t look at me, if a mech wants to get shit-faced in Sanctuary I ain’t gonna stop them.”

Soundwave kept his stare on him for a few clicks longer before turning his attention back to the autobot. “Come: Cosmos requires recharge.”

The green saucer clumsily leaned on Soundwave as he was lifted up to rest against the mechs side. He blearily registered the servo resting on his hip plating and giggled at the warmth that radiated up his spark.

Sky-Byte watched with incredulity as Soundwave helped guide the Autobot out of the bar and to his quarters. Was he the only one who was seeing what he was seeing?


End file.
